


Liam

by samiam17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boston, Brothers, F/M, Florida, Killian's Younger Brother, liam2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiam17/pseuds/samiam17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones went about a life of monotony after his older brother died, leaving him on his own in a dead-end job. Killian had no hopes for the future, accepting the fate of being a boat salesman for the rest of his life.</p><p>But after a completely unexpected turn of events, he may not be as alone as he thought he was. He learns that he has a little brother who might really need him.</p><p>Now, Killian takes an opportunity to move to Boston to help the younger brother he never knew he had. And on his journey, he may find out that it's never too late for love, forgiveness, and adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Discovery

It was days like these that made Killian wish that he had a different job than sitting around in Leroy’s Boat Yard. Literally anything other than this.

The hours were long, the pay sucked, and if Leroy fixed up boats for a living, would it kill him to fix the air conditioning?

It was this last part that was especially troubling to Killian right then as sweat dripped down his face. Sitting in the small shed that served as the office portion of the business was where Killian spent practically every waking moment of the last few months. Being a boat salesman was not what Killian had in mind for his future, then again his life had never really gone to plan…

“Hey, Killian!” Leroy snapped as he stepped in through the door to the sales office, his small frame barely making him half the size of the door itself, “I think I just convinced this guy outside to make a sale! He’ll be coming in soon.” Killian resisted the urge to cover his ears as his boss talked. He could never understand how such a small man carried such a large voice.

“Woo-wee it’s hot in here!” the boss guffawed, using his hand to fan his face.

“Try being in here all day.” Killian responded humorlessly. He had realized long ago that he didn’t even care if the short man decided to fire him, this job was the bane of his existence. That meant he didn’t even bother filtering out sarcastic comments or complaints anymore.

However, oddly Leroy didn’t seem peeved at all, even when Killian was going completely out of his way to insult his boss. In fact, the man seemed actually humored by their exchanges. “Now, now, Killian. We’re supposed to be friendly with the customers.” to prove his point, Leroy donned a forced, toothy, grin that looked anything other than friendly.

“Right.” Killian sighed, “Of course.”

Whistling to himself, the boss grabbed his baseball hat off the coatrack (which had never seen an actual winter coat hung on it yet- it was Florida) and starting making his way back out of the shed.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the man, “Where are you going? Are you leaving?”

Leroy rolled his eyes in response, “Yeah. I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“But I thought you said you had a sale?”

Leroy grunted in confirmation, “A sale that you can take care of. Me? I’m heading back home to go fishing.”

And with that, the man was gone. Although only seconds later he yelled in his loudest voice, which Killian was sure could set some sort of record, to make sure to lock up the shop.

Alone, in the boat sale shed, all Killian could do was scowl. How had it come down to this? Nineteen years old and already completely limited in every way possible. He was stuck in a stupid small town in a stupid small “office” and he just wanted to get up and rip the oatmeal-colored wallpaper right off with his bare hands.

But no. There was a customer coming in any second now. One that might want to make a sale. Making a sale meant more money and at this point, Killian had been degraded to measuring his success in life by how much money he was making. It was never that much and never enough- anyone could tell if they walked into his apartment, granted someone would actually come to his apartment.

Killian hadn’t had anyone over in a long time now. Once Liam died, Killian was completely alone.

But at this very moment, he wasn’t alone.

The door in front of him was opening slowly, letting in the mellow light from the setting sun in with it which streaked the floor and reflected off the fluorescent lighting panels. The customer. Killian quickly sat up straight in his chair, adjusted the collar on his shirt, and pushed the magazines he had been absentmindedly leafing through into the drawer of his desk.

The system had become a habit to Killian. It was once almost fun when there was Liam to do it with him, but the thrill of making a sale had worn off for Killian of late, and he wasn’t sure that things would ever go back to the way they were. Liam was gone forever and that was never going to change as much as Killian willed the universe to make one slight exception to a bottom of the bottle, useless, temperamental boat salesman who spent the past two years doing absolutely nothing.

He couldn’t let the customer know this, though, and luckily his fake smile was a lot better than Leroy’s.

“Hey!” he grinned, ducking into his drawer to find the proper paperwork to make the sale, “I heard you’re interested in finding a boat, we’ve got some great ones here- and they’re at the right price so you can…”

He suddenly forgot how to speak.

Standing before him was a man he never thought he would ever see again. A man who he never even wanted to see again. A man he hadn’t thought about in years just because it was too painful to dare reliving some moments in time.

His jet black hair was the same as it always had been, cut long enough to graze his shoulders, which never failed to make the ladies swoon. He wore tough work boots and a leather jacket, his hands resting in the pockets of his jeans. He was probably in his forties, yet he still retained that youthful rebellious look that Killian recognized. Killian wasn’t sure how many years had passed since this man told his kids he was going to the grocery store and instead skipped town, but he still looked exactly the same.

And that fact angered Killian even more.

“I’m actually not interested in finding a boat.” the man said with an accent that mirrored Killian’s own, “I came here because I wanted to find my son.”

Words caught in Killian’s throat like they were trapped and never to be set free. He was rendered immobile. He had no control over the muscles in his body. It was as if his mind had been severed from his body, because Killian knew with every certainty possible that he should spring out of his chair and run away.

This man shared half of Killian’s DNA and that was as far as the similarities went.

Killian’s eyes must have given a lot away because the man who Killian had never considered a father spoke again, “I know you must have some conflicting feelings about seeing me, but I wanted to talk to you because I want to make things right between us.” He looked so earnest, so sincere, which made Killian’s face contort into a grimace because he knew that this man was lying to him.

Finally able to speak, Killian bitterly spat, “How could things possibly ever be right between us? You left me. You ran away. You’ve let me down in every way humanly possible and now you say you want to make things right between us?!”

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m not proud of the man I once was, and in the past few years I have tried to change all of that.”

Killian scoffed, wondering why he was staying to listen to this garbage, “What do you actually want? Money? Because I barely have enough to keep myself fed.”

A flash of hurt passed through the man’s eyes, and this was when Killian wondered if he really had changed. The father Killian once knew would never display emotions like that, “I’m a different person now. I’ve become an honest man. I came to the United States because I didn’t realize how important it was to be a dad for you, but now I’ve learned about responsibility and I want to be there for you now because hopefully I’m not to late.” He stared Killian directly in the eye and Killian almost fell out of his chair with the intensity radiating off of the man.

“If you were so keen on finding me, how come you waited until now?” he asked skeptically.

“You’d never believe how hard it was to track you down. I had assumed you and your brother would still be in Ireland. I traveled their myself and I couldn’t find you anywhere, then someone had heard that you both had moved to England so I searched there with no luck either.” the man closed his eyes, “It was when I came across your brother’s obituary that I found out where you were.”

No matter how long it had been since Liam passed, Killian always felt renewed sadness every time he was mentioned. His brother had meant everything to him. It was always Liam and Killian- taking on the world together. They didn’t need anyone else because they would always have each other.

Killian just wished that they had let the pneumonia know about their plans to always stay by each other’s sides.

The man continued with raw emotion lacing his voice, “I felt so guilty that I was never able to see him again, and that he passed away thinking of me as a deadbeat dad. It made me realize how much I needed to find you and fix things between us.”

Killian now more than ever had no idea what to say to this. The man seemed sincere, yet there was the fact that he did leave him and his brother when they needed their father the most. Things like that just aren’t easy to forgive.

“How can I really know that you’ve changed?” Killian shot back defensively, “Throughout my entire life you’ve only let me down.”

“I fell in love while I was on the run,” the man started, “something I never imagined I could do after your mother. And we both settled down here in America and got married. I took her last name, Scarlet, and we started a new life together.”

Betrayal was the only feeling Killian could focus on. His father hadn’t stayed in one place with him and Liam, but now he’s happily married with a cozy house where the brothers were never invited? They were living on the streets and struggling to survive every single day back in Ireland. What kind of a man could do that? And it takes one of his children to die to reach out a helping hand?

“Unfortunately,” the man started as he took a deep breath, “she died a few years later, but shortly before this… we had a child.”

If Killian could move, he would have fallen out of his chair in shock, “What?!” he growled.

The man bowed his head, “Yes, a son. He’s turning nine in a couple weeks.” after a pause, the man said, “I named him William after your brother. He goes by Liam as well.”

There were no words for that unspeakable action, but Killian tried to articulate the rage burning inside of him, “You thought he was just so easily replaceable that you could give it to this other son of yours who has no business even being born when you’ve got two perfectly good ones who never had a home after you took off?! You monster! How could you even dare?”

The man shook his head frantically, “No. That’s not what I meant. I wanted to do it so I could honor Liam. I wanted to remind myself with his name to be a good father.”

“Well, being a good father to one kid shouldn’t mean being a rotten father to two others.”

And this fact, Killian realizes as he glares down his father, killed Liam Jones. The real one. Killian’s older brother who worked so hard to provide a life for the two of them. Killian had decided long ago that if his father had stayed around, Liam may not have died in the first place. Maybe, Liam would have been able to get better care than what money the brothers scraped away could buy. Killian knew every day when he woke up and each night when he fell back asleep that if he could have one thing in the world, it would be his brother. It was for Liam that Killian would be sure not to fall into this man’s trap.

“I know, I know.” he said, “That’s why I want to get to know you more. We can-“

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Killian responded cooly.

Killian ignored the hurt look on his father’s face because after all the pain that he had caused the brothers, Killian needed to give him a taste of his own medicine.

“I think you should go.” he ultimately said out loud, pointing to the only door in the office space.

“I understand how angry you must be feeling with me,” the man started as he began to back away, “but in case you ever needed anything or you change your mind, please give me a call.” he slipped a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and surfaced with a business card, which he placed on the edge of Killian’s desk.

And without another word, he left.

Killian started to pack up immediately, acting mechanically and automatically. He powered down the old laptop on his desk. He took the magazines back out of the desk drawer and placed them on the small side table. He turned off the lights and made sure to lock the door when he left the small room.

The business card he had flicked into the cold, metal wastebasket because he knew there was no way he could ever speak to his father again.

It was later that night, when Killian went to pick up his order at the sandwich shop down his street that he heard the news. Flashing on the TV screen mounted on the wall was a horrific scene and all the patrons of the restaurant were huddled around it like penguins.

Not caring much about the scene, Killian strode up to the counter to pick up his order.

“Name?” the owner asked absentmindedly, paying more attention to the TV than to his customer.

“Killian Jones.” he said, pulling out his wallet.

As the owner grabbed Killian’s order and as Killian swiped his credit card, the owner sighed, “Can you believe this car accident?”

“Oh that’s what this is about.” Killian shrugged.

The owner shook his head, “A drunk driver in a semi truck hit this car just outside town a few hours ago. The poor guy inside died instantly.”

Killian rolled his eyes, “This world certainly is screwed up.”

Now Killian had no interest in hearing another sad story out of the thousands that plagued the news every day, but something made him freeze in his tracks as he moved to exit the store.

“The man killed in this accident was identified as Brennan Scarlet, a man from Boston.”

He almost dropped his bag of food on the ground in shock. That was his father’s name. Killian pushed his way through the fringe of the crowd until he could see the TV between two customers’ heads. Sure enough, the screen showed a picture of Killian’s father. It must have been his license photo.

Suddenly Killian’s head was spinning and he made his way to sit at one of the tables near the television. He reached with both hands to cover his ears, to muffle out the noise coming from around him. He couldn’t believe it. After he had thought his father dead for years he shows up that very day then dies hours later?

He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. Guilt? Rage? Sadness? Such an abrupt turn or events could have never been predicted. What if Killian had sent his father away on sight, would that have stopped the car accident from taking place? Or what if he just stopped talking slightly later than he had, would that have stopped the chain of events?

What if Killian had accepted his father’s offer to talk more, would that have saved his father from even getting into the car in the first place?

These “what if”s weren’t helping, and Killian knew they weren’t healthy either. He had gone through them enough with his older brother’s death. So Killian Jones shot up from the chair on wobbly legs and walked out the door of the sandwich shop like the intangible air was thick and full of resistance.

And right as he gripped the metal door handle, he caught another portion of the news story that had gone from anonymous to personal incredibly fast.

“We aren’t sure why he had come down to Florida, but we know that Brennan Scarlet leaves behind a now-orphaned son. It seems as if Brennan was the young Liam Scarlet’s last surviving family member and without any relatives to live with, Liam will most likely be sent into foster care.”

He this should mean something to him, that his father’s other son’s life would never be the same, but what Killian felt was raw envy for the boy who had a present father. In some twisted way as Killian walked to his car outside, he made himself think that the second Liam deserved this fate for trying to become his older brother.

The real Liam could never be replaced.


	2. A Decision

Seven years had passed since that fateful day, and since then Killian had mostly blocked it out of his mind. It was easier to forget about someone who had barely been in his life than he anticipated. His world stayed its normal routine and even at twenty-six years old Killian found himself, more often than not, behind the desk at Leroy’s Shipyard- the name change from Leroy’s Boat Yard had been Leroy’s “amazing” and “original” idea after he watched some business lecture on YouTube.

His hatred for the place had dulled a bit over time, but it still bored him half to death. The business was going much better, though, and Killian wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but it seemed that his boss was actually tolerating him now. Killian even received a series of bonuses over the years, but he had never expected the boss to tell him this:

“Get out.” Leroy yelled, exasperated.

Killian raised an eyebrow, his mouth still parted from going over the company’s budget with Leroy for the past ten minutes. He closed the ledger book in front of him and turned to face the small man, “What do you mean?”

“I mean get out! Leave! Adios! Hasta la vista! Buh-bye-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, Leroy.” Killian sighed, “Are you firing me?”

Leroy paused, “In a way… yes.“

Panic rushed through Killian’s veins, “Leroy, you know how much I need this job, right? I will work even harder, trust me. I can put in extra time and-“

The boss actually laughed at this which put Killian even more out of ease than he already was, “No, kid, you’re doing great. You have been doing great. You’ve been working here since you were eighteen for God’s sake! And if I’m being honest,” he paused and shrugged casually, “I hate seeing you waste your life away here in my shipyard instead of going out on your own and you know, living life.”

“I’m not sure that I follow.”

Leroy sighed, “You’re wasting your talents here, kid, you need to move on and see what else the world has to offer for you. I mean, how long has it been since you’ve been on a date?”

Killian looked down, “I’m not sure how that pertains to the current situation.”

“Yes, it’s been a while- if at all.” Leroy added, “If you stay here in this dead-end town it’ll be like, well, like you’ve hit a dead-end. I want more for you, kid.”

Killian wasn’t sure what to make of this at all. He had spent almost a decade working for Leroy and now he wanted to fire him because he was wasting his talents? He could’ve laughed if his job wasn’t currently on the line. Killian had barely made it through high school, he scraped by with horrible marks, there was no way he could get any job better than this, no matter how much it felt like rock bottom. Plus, once one has been living on rock bottom for a long time, it doesn’t even seem to matter much anymore.

“Leroy, I appreciate your words,” he started, “but right now I have a lot of bills to pay and it’s just not practical at all to leave this job. So if you’d have me, I’d like to stay.”

Leroy, “No can do. You see, I’m trying to be a better boss and I realized shutting you out from the world like this is just a bad thing for a man to do. And I’m not just going to cut you loose like this, that would be cruel.”

Killian had no idea what to say.

“So I have six brothers, and there’s pretty much one in every major city in America. They would help you get settled and situated so you can take your pick of cities and I’ll finance for you to rent an apartment for a month in that place.”

“Leroy, I couldn’t.”

The boss shook his head, “I have gained a lot of money over the years around here, and considering how much I pay you, and how you’ve never taken a day of vacation time, it’s the least I could do. So take you’re pick,” he counted off each city on his fingers, “Memphis, San Fransisco, Chicago, Albuquerque, Boston, or Austin.”

Killian had never heard of such an opportunity, “I can’t possibly do something like this, it just isn’t fair to you. What would you do with no employee?”

“I’m actually closing down shop for a month for my honeymoon.” Leroy tried to act casual in the way he talked.

“You’re getting married?” Killian had no idea.

“Yes,” Leroy smiled, “And getting married is showing me how it’s not about making money, but what you do with it. And I want to use it to help you finally find your place in this world, because there’s no way you were meant to sit around in this crummy office and sell boats for a living.”

Killian blinked, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me where you want to go.” the boss wasn’t interested in receiving thanks, “As I said, I’ve got brothers in Memphis, San Fransisco, Chicago, Albuquerque, Boston, and Austin.”

At first, Killian’s mind immediately jumped to Austin. The music scene was incredible there and Killian had heard it was an amazing city in itself. Liam had always wanted to go to Austin. Texas, to him, was like some sort of holy land. He dreamed of cowboys even back when they were living in Ireland. It felt right to travel somewhere his brother wanted to go.

But there was a tiny voice in the back of Killian’s mind that said you have another brother too.

This nagging feeling is what caused him to ask his boss a question.

“Did you say you have six brothers?”

Leroy grinned at that, “Yes, I’m one of seven. We don’t get to see each other much now, living in all these different places, but when we do- it’s the best. They’re crazy, and we don’t always get along, but I know that if I ever needed anything, they would have my back.”

Killian worded his next question very carefully, “What if you did something really bad, something that impacted one of your brothers’ lives forever, do you think they’d forgive you?”

The boss chuckled, “I forgave my brother Sleepy for pushing me off a tree and putting me in a full body cast for a month, so I’d say yes, with brothers, anything can be forgiven.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, I’d say so.”

Killian pressed on while simultaneously he felt like a rock of guilt was pressing down on his chest, “But what if you ignored one of your brothers when they needed you most? What does one do then?”

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Leroy shrugged and told his employee, “In that case I guess I would have to do something to make up for it. To prove, you know, that I care about him still and that I’ll try hard to be a better person.” Leroy looked like he was searching for the right words as he fiddled with the baseball hat in his hands, “You know friends may come and go, but no matter what, brothers will be there. You’d be surprised what that kind of a relationship can do- now what is all this interrogating about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Killian blushed, “Just curious, I guess.”

But deep inside he felt like his organs were being swallowed. He had tried so many times to block out that day, yet there were reminders everywhere he went that sparked his memory. Someone wearing workbooks like his father had when he had asked for a second chance. Seeing the same hairstyle he wore on someone else. Killian hadn’t been able to walk into that sandwich shop again after that day without hearing the reporter’s words swirling around and around in his head: Brennan Scarlet leaves behind a now-orphaned son. It seems as if Brennan was the young Liam Scarlet’s last surviving family member and without any relatives to live with, Liam will most likely be sent into foster care.

At first these words brought anger at his father who decided Killian’s family wasn’t good enough for him just in time to start up another one without telling anybody. Killian managed for a good two years to not feel any grief at all about his father’s passing- if he was able to be considered a father anyway, Killian certainly doubted the notion.

But as the years flipped by like pages in a book, Killian was able to see things in perspective. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered how the boy had turned out. What was his life like now? Was he able to find a place to live? Resentment turned into care for how the unfortunately named half-brother of his was doing. Killian was able to see part of himself in the boy and he realized that regardless of how their father had treated Killian himself versus this younger Liam, the boy still deserved a chance to have a happy life.

However, if the worst occurred (which in Killian’s experience, always did) turning his cheek at the younger Liam’s situation may have truly destroyed any hope of that.

A shudder went down Killian’s spine and guilt seeped in every single pore. He was a horrible, selfish person, wasn’t he?

“So, what’s you’re choice?” Leroy’s prompt shook Killian out of his dark thoughts.

If he went to Austin, he would be doing something his older brother wanted to do, but never got the opportunity.

But, that voice repeated, there’s someone else out there who might need you more.

With a deep breath and a glance at the laptop sitting on the desk, Killian said, “I’m going to have to think about it. I just need to do some research first.”

“Great!” Leroy smirked giving a single clap and rubbing his small hands together, “Call me sometime tonight and we can work something out with one of my brothers.” he paused and then looked right at his employee, “Killian?”

“Yes?”

“If you like it, wherever you may end up going,” Leroy started, “Just know that it’s okay if you really like it there and you want to stay. You deserve to live a better life than this.”

Killian didn’t know if he really deserved anything remotely close to this chance his boss was offering him. Leroy didn’t know how Killian chose to abandon the younger Liam due to selfishness and a twisted sense of justice. If his boss knew- if anyone knew- Killian would not be seen as the man he was viewed as today.

Knowing this would barely be equivalent to the kindness Leroy was showing him today, he said, “Thank you so much, Leroy.”

“No problem at all,” the boss insisted as he turned to leave the office. 

“Thanks, again.” Killian shouted after his boss right before the door closed shut behind the man. Engagement must have really changed him. The Leroy he thought he knew would have never done something like that. From the lack of AC and the water stains on the ceiling of the office, Killian had him pegged as a cheapskate. And from the way he had treated him in the beginning of their time together, Killian honestly wondered if the man hated him for a while.

What his boss was doing was an incredibly nice thing to do for a man who hadn’t been out of Florida in years. It was because of that kindness that Killian began to slowly type a name in his search engine that not only had he never written before, but he had never even said aloud.

William Scarlet.

With the name popped up a slew of boldly headlined news articles all covering the same exact story- the car accident that killed Killian’s father.

He clicked the first link which immediately took him to a webpage with the scene of the accident depicted and taking up about half the screen. Killian’s nose wrinkled at the sight of the crumpled up car smashed against one of those huge moving trucks. The impact was severe. Deadly.

Killian forced himself to scroll down some more and skim the anti-David and Goliath story. Nothing surprised him much, he heard the worst parts of the tale from the news segment on the very day of its occurrence, but when his screen arrived at the last picture, Killian jolted back in his seat and threw his hands back from the key board.

It was like he was seeing a ghost. The ghost of his older brother, only at a younger age. The jawline on the boy in the picture was the exact same as Liam’s. The nose was a mirror image. Looking into the eyes of the boy in the photo was like seeing his own brother’s, not in color (both Killian and Liam had received the blue-eyed gene from their late mother), but in the expression behind him. Killian had seen it hundreds of times on his older brother when he was still alive. The eyes gave the appearance of being strong, yet Killian was an expert and could see through right to the core of a scared boy.

He was not imagining this half-brother of his to look so much like Liam. And on any other day this fact would have made him stop, but today it just made him dive into this new story with even more passion than before. The rest of the news articles he collected in his search were more of the same and they accounted for a bulk of the results, but eventually, Killian thought he found one of the kid’s social media pages labeled @will.scarlet.

As soon as he clicked on this new link, Killian was positive that this was Liam Scarlet in a millisecond from the profile picture in the corner (which looked like it had been cut out of Killian’s own high school yearbook photo). Killian wasn’t at all familiar with the social media technology of the day, it had taken him a few years to succumb to buying a smart phone, but it looked like this type of social media consisted of the person taking a bunch of pictures and captioning all of them too. Killian almost rolled his eyes at how much he was not missing out on. 

He clicked one of the pictures in the middle that enlarged to show the kid a few months ago with two others, one a nerdy-looking boy with glasses and a striped scarf around his neck and the other a pretty brunette hugging a stack of books close. Liam Scarlet had his arms slung around both of them with a cock-eyed grin aimed at whoever was behind the camera. The caption under the picture read “SENIOR YEAR!!!!”. Killian actually chuckled to himself at the cheekiness of it all.

After checking out some more pictures, Killian found one that made his heart sink. A photograph of the boy with their father, maybe the last picture they ever took together. Underneath, the photo was captioned “I can’t believe it’s been seven years now. Rest in peace, Dad. I miss you every day.”. 

Killian tried to block this one out of his mind.

This proved to be rather easy because he found exactly what he was looking for. Liam Scarlet was smiling with an old lady, both were wearing aprons that read Granny’s Diner. This one was captioned “I taught Granny how to take a selfie :)”. Killian smiled at this, but wasted no time in opening up a new tab on the laptop and typing in ‘Granny’s Diner’ as quick as he could. Sure enough, it popped up that Granny’s was located in Boston, Massachusetts. That meant the kid still lived there.

That meant if Killian took Leroy up on his offer, he could visit the boy just to make sure that he was okay on his own.

Killian didn’t give himself any time to overthink the matter as he grabbed his cell phone and punched in his boss’s number.

As soon as the man picked up, Killian sealed the deal with a, “If your offer still stands, I think Boston might be where I need to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! I love the theory of Will being Liam2 so I jumped at the chance to write this fic.
> 
> It would mean the world to me if you would take the time to comment, leave kudos, bookmark, or share.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
> 
> -Sam


End file.
